


One-Shot Collection

by WolfIsa



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa
Summary: A collection of one-shots from various different characters of mine and relationships for those characters that may or may not have their own stories.





	1. Tali 01

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tali x Cicero  
Rating: G

Tali woke in a panic- his breath was ragged, shuddering, chest drenched in a cold sweat that soaked the linen bedding beneath him. His hair stuck to his forehead which he quickly brushed back with trembling hands as he glanced around the room with anxious eyes to find he was still in the Sanctuary, in his own bed in his own quarters. Safe. The Bosmer let out a large breath he had been holding when he realized this and the air started to burn his lungs. 

Gods above, even more than forty years after his escape from his _ master’s _ control, he still had nightmares about his suffering. He doubted they would ever truly stop. He flopped back on his pillow, chewing on his bottom lip, trying to focus on the gentle pain rather than the fleeting flashes of memory that scraped across his mind like a saw.

At first he didn’t even hear the light rapping at his door or the creak of the hinges as it opened so when he finally noticed, the blond actually might have jumped a little on his mattress. “Cicero?” he asked, mentally cringing at just how shaken his voice came out.

There standing in the threshold was the jester, dressed in a nightshirt and socks but still had his cap on which really wasn’t that surprising. By this point in time, Tali had learned that hat was something of a comfort blanket for the man. 

There didn’t seem to be an ounce of sleep in the Imperial’s eyes, rather concern behind the insanity he wore as a mask. “Did you have a bad dream, Listener?” 

Tali flinched. It must’ve been bad if he made enough noise to alert someone else, especially the craziest of his little family. Embarrassment welled up in his cheeks and throat, but he knew there would be no getting around being honest about things for if he lied, Cicero would just press further and he couldn’t handle that right now. 

“Yes, I did. I did not mean to disturb anyone. Go back to bed, brother,” he dismissed, only to spot the redhead shuffling closer into the room.

Rather than do what was told, the man crawled onto the bed next to the elf, sitting cross-legged, his look of guarded worry still painting his face. “You don’t have to apologize! The Listener is allowed to be disturbing! It’s okay, sweet Cicero will help!” Despite the usual cheerful lunacy in his tone, the jester had enough sense to keep his voice low and decently quiet. 

The Bosmer wanted so desperately to just send him away but at the same time, having him there offered a reprieve from the distressing thoughts his nightmare had produced. Still trembling, the assassin sighed.

“Help how?” 

The redhead thought for a moment before grinning, “Cicero is excellent at back rubs! Would the Listener like a back rub?”

“I…” Tali hesitated for a moment, a small rational voice in his head saying that having his back facing an insane killer was a bad idea but quickly being reminded that he himself was a killer and Cicero had pledged his undying loyalty to him years prior. Save for his memories of his torment, there was no danger here. “Alright.”

The Imperial motioned for the elf to lay down on his stomach, humming a soft tune, almost melodical as he waited. Once Tali was laid down comfortably, rough hands gently came to his bare back only causing him to freeze momentarily out of natural instinct of not being used to physical contact like this. The jester paid it no mind and waited until he relaxed again. No pressure was applied, just the slight tingle of fingertips running across his skin like the bristles of a paintbrush, up the middle along his spine beneath his hair- down around his shoulder-blades, tickling a little over his sides. 

Normally, Tali needed pain. A bite to his lip or inside of his cheek, a cut from a blade, a bruising punch to a wall- something, to drag his mind out when it was caught in the whirlpool of crushing trauma that he could still see so vividly in his dreams but this...this was having the same effect. He groaned contentedly as Cicero continued his ministrations, quietly still humming the song that the blond was learning had to be a Cyrodiilic nursery rhyme, each swipe of a hand drawing his mind closer to an almost serene fuzz. 

“The Listener doesn’t have to be scared anymore. Cicero is here,” could be heard just when Tali was on the cusp of being lulled back to sleep. 

The Bosmer wanted to give his thanks but slumber overtook him faster than he anticipated, his thoughts blissfully fear free for the first time in a good while.

The next morning, the blond awoke feeling...well, significantly better than before. He felt rested and oddly relaxed- something he couldn’t even remember the last time he experienced was. He was still on his belly, a slight weight lying over his back. He turned his head on his pillow to spot the source. Next to him, the man was dead asleep, his head planted on the pillow next to his, mouth agape with a slight bit of drool dribbling out the corner. His lower half was awkwardly poised in the air, legs still crossed with his arm still on Tali’s back. It seemed he’d kept the back rub going well into the night even after the elf had fallen asleep and he literally passed out in the middle of it when it’d gotten late enough for him to be tired.

Tali couldn’t stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. Only a madman could show him such care and devotion and what he wouldn’t give to let this moment last so much longer.


	2. Kiss Month Prompt - From Behind & Ear Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss month prompt drabble featuring my character Zasha and [Thanatopsiturvy's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy) Azarahd.

“ _ Ahzirr rise wo magrus _ …” 

Azarahd rolled over to his side, a soft sleepy groan escaping through the motion. One eye peered open slightly to see his bed partner sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed, still nude from their earlier activities.

“ _ An zaigu wo kha'jay _ …” the smaller Khajiit sang gently, his voice low as if he was trying to make sure he wasn’t making too much noise. “ _ An silla'a ritha kathil _ …”

Azarahd huffed a little, thinking to go back to sleep until the other kept going.

“ _ Egakona ahzirr rise an ahzirra kara, egakona ahzirr rise an ahzirra booril.”  _ Zasha paused to lean forward, stretching over his legs. 

“ _ Bo q'zi ahzirr oku an vako ja'fith aqir _ ,” Azarahd continued, his half sleep addled brain recognizing the lullaby and joining Zasha.

Hearing the larger Khajiit’s voice, Zasha sat up and peeked over his shoulder with a smile. “Skra'il vaba jobal an ahzirra kara.”

“What are you doing awake?” Azarahd asked as he sat up, “It’s still the middle of the night.”

“This one knows. He just couldn’t sleep so he was singing to himself to go back,” Zasha replied, “Did Zasha wake you?”

“You did but,” Azarahd admitted, scooting closer to sit behind Zasha, an arm wrapping around his waist, the other brushing his hair to the side and placing a kiss to his shoulder. “I don’t mind. Your voice is lovely.”

A low purr began as soon as Azarahd came to touch him. “Zasha is glad you think so.”

Azarahd hummed, “But, I would like to go back to sleep so come.” 

He pulled at the other’s waist gently, bringing them both back to the surface of the mattress and moved to kiss Zasha’s ear, chuckling softly as it twitched from the contact. “Sleep,  _ Bishu Shije _ .”

Zasha nuzzled back into the frame behind him, still purring lightly, closing his eyes. “This one will…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahzirr rise wo magrus ----- We rise with the sun  
an zaigu wo kha'jay ----- And sleep with the moon  
an silla'a ritha kathil ----- And the stars sing music
> 
> egakona ahzirr rise an ahzirra kara ----- Sometimes we rise and we're happy  
egakona ahzirr rise an ahzirra booril ----- Sometimes we rise and we're sad  
bo q'zi ahzirr oku an vako ja'fith aqir ----- But when we look and see the warm light  
skra'il vaba jobal an ahzirra kara ----- Everything's bright and we're glad


	3. Kiss Month Prompt - Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my kiss month prompt drabbles with the pairing of King Orgnum and [Thanatopsiturvy's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy) Nilandur.

“Your Majesty, he’s not even a monk anymore.”

“Don’t care~” the king shouted in a sing-song voice from behind the panel as a wave of fabric flew out from behind it, followed by another shortly after. He was having a painfully difficult time deciding on what to wear for Nilandur’s visit. He hadn’t seen the Altmer in years and the first time he had been to the continent, Orgnum had been struck immediately. 

He finally chose something and got dressed and prepared. The ship carrying Nilandur arrived shortly after and as the crew and passengers came down the ramp, Orgnum and his entourage stood by waiting. As soon as he saw Nil, the ever-youthful king’s lips turned up in a smile.

“Ah! Your Majesty, I wasn’t expecting to be greeted--” Nilandur exclaimed when he saw the king.

“Oh, I told you to stop with that last time you were here,” Orgnum interrupted with a grin. 

The Altmer approached Orgnum, hands clasped over his front, a soft and familiar but small smile on his own face. “I’m sorry. It is very nice to see you again, Orgnum.”

Orgnum beamed brighter when the other elf used his name and he reached out to tenderly grab his hand, bringing it up to his lips. “More than nice to see you, Nilandur. I’m glad you were able to come here again.”

Nilandur turned bronze, his cheeks heating up as the king lingered on his knuckle for a few more seconds before releasing. “I --am too.”


End file.
